Shiver
by Sonny13
Summary: Susan and Johnny's childhood friend goes into space with them. There's an extra addition to the team! Johnny/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, so I'm kind of obsessed with Fantastic four at the moment. I know this has been done a thousand times before, but I can't help myself.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fantastic 4**

I sighed as Sue walked into my office. I quickly arranged my face into a smile at the site of my best friend, but she wasn't fooled.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I just shook my head. "It's not Kyle is it?"

"Maybe," I answered sheepishly. I had been dating Kyle Cunningham for 2 months. It hadn't exactly been the greatest relationship ever.

"Honey," she began. I rolled my eyes and prepared myself for the lecture I knew I was about to get. "Kyle is an idiot. Stop wasting your time."

"To be fair, this is the longest relationship I've ever been in," I replied stubbornly ignoring her words. She rolled her eyes and sat in the blue chair on the opposite side of my desk. I was Von Doom industries official journalist. Whenever there was a press conference or an interview to handle, I was the one who handled it. Covering and bad publicity we got.

"Well considering your dating history, you're not wrong," she admitted. We had been best friends for nearly 17 years. Our families wee very close when we were little, so up until I was 10, she baby sat me. She is 4 years older then me, leaving me to be her younger brother, Johnny's age; 23.

When we were younger Johnny and I had been close friends. But when I was 13, my family moved upstate. I moved back down a few years later so Sue and I got in touch, being best friends ever since. I haven't seen Johnny since then though.

"So are you excited?" she asked, pulling me from my thoughts. I felt a grin appear on my face as I had trouble containing my excitement. I was going up into space to study some cosmic storm thing and document it. I would be releasing a proper press release article that would be in some science magazine. Truth be told, I didn't know a thing about science. The only thing I was good at was writing, music, lying, martial arts and dealing with the press. Don't ask.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked, fully pumped. "It will be even more exciting than bunji jumping!"

She laughed, "You would know."

"Are you worried about Reed?" I asked her, slightly concerned. She shook her head before I even finished the sentence. "If you say so."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this Sue?" I asked.<p>

"Yeas I'm sure," she hissed.

"I don't even know which way is the front," I admitted darkly, holding up the dark blue skin tight suite I had to wear.

"The side with the zipper," she told me as she pulled hers on. I frowned. Of course I had worn much worse than this. I wasn't exactly innocent. I guess I had just expected something uglier to wear into space.

I put mine on quickly and looked in the mirror. It hugged all my curves and showed off my small waist. I wasn't anorexic or anything, I was just naturally small. I pulled the zipper down to show some cleavage and checked I looked alright. My hair was as dark as the night sky and came to just below my shoulders. It was naturally slightly tousled and had whispy ends. My high and well defined cheek bones went nicely with my nose and thick, dark eyelashes surrounded aqua eyes Sue insisted were the colour of the ocean.

"Honey," she said, getting my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked as I looked away from my reflection and turned to her.

"You want to come see Reed and Ben again?" she asked. I smiled and nodded eagerly. I had met them while her and Reed had been dating. I had gotten fairly close to Ben, and while I hadn't actually understood half of anything Reed ever said, we had also become good friends.

I picked up one of the suits for the boys and followed Susan out.

"I mean who the hell came up with these?" I heard Ben's distinctive deep voice question.

"Victor did," she answered as we came around the corner. "The synthetics act as a second skin. Adapting to your bodies individual needs."

"See that means, it keeps the hot stuff hot, and the cool stuff cool," I heard a slightly familiar voice dumb down. I ignored it, thinking it was probably a suck up intern.

"Honey?" Ben asked.

"Ben!" I grinned enthusiastically. I took a step forward and jumped into his arms. Giving him a warm hug. "It's so great to see you again."

"You to," he smiled as he put me down. I saw Reed give me a small, unsure smile from the corner.

"Hello again Honey," he said carefully. After he and Sue broke up I had been mad at him and given him the cold shoulder. I walked up to him and he held a hand out to shake. I looked at it for a second before grabbing him in a hug.

"Hey Reed," I said into his shoulder. "How's my favourite nerd?"

He rolled his eyes but looked revealed that I didn't punch him in the face. I stepped back next to Sue and crossed my arms.

"And who might you be?" Came a smooth voice from behind me, the same one who spoke before. I rose an eyebrow at Susie's expression but turned around anyway. I opened my mouth to speak but promptly shut it again. Standing less then a foot in front of me was a ridiculously hot guy in the same skin tight uniform as the rest of us. His mucels were clearly visible and he was a few inches taller than me. His sandy blonde hair was cropped short and had light blue eyes. I bit my lip. He looked almost familiar.

"Johnny, I'm sure you remember my best friend Honey Valentine. Honey, you know my brother Johnny," Sue did the introductions.

I saw is eyes widen as he learnt who I was and felt mine do the same as my memory was jogged and I realised it was him.

"Oh my God," his lips curved up in a smile and then I was in his arms. I laughed as he swung me around once before putting me back down and looking over me.

"Johnny Storm," I smiled.

"Honey Valentine," he mimicked. We laughed again.

"You've grown," I stated.

"Well duh," he rolled his eyes. "Look at you, you got all hot."

Now it was my eyes that rolled as I giggled and shook my head.

"You haven't changed a bit," I added.

"Neither have you," he replied with a grin. I felt stares on my so I turned back around and saw the others all looking at us weirdly. I gave them a look and read looked back at Sue. His eyes widened.

"Wow. Fantastic," he mumbled. Susan had a smile on her face as she thought he was talking about her in the uniform. Then he had to ruin the moment by being a geek, "Material made from self regulating, unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this."

I face-palmed and gave a quiet groan. I heard Johnny give a slight laugh.

"Great minds think alike," Sue bit out. She glanced at me and I shrugged. She turned to Ben and handed him his cover suit. "Here you go Ben."

"Thanks sweetie," he responded kindly. She then threw the other suit at Reed and left the room angrily. I sighed.

"Here you go Johnny," I gave him a half smile. He nodded his thanks, adding a smirk. I turned around and walked out of the room, purposely swaying my hips as I knew he was watching. As I passed Reed, I smacked him upside the head.

"Ow," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and caught up to Sue.

"You okay?" I asked. She nodded though I could tell her mind was a million miles away. I put an arm over her shoulders in comfort, "Reeds an idiot."

She gave a slight chuckle and we headed back to the female locker room.

* * *

><p>We were walking down the hallway of Victors space station and I was writing down everything about the flight up that I could think of. The best way to write is to added way too much detail and then refine it later. I was so caught up in my writing the I didn't notice we were even the the control room until I slammed into the body in front of me.<p>

"Waoh," said Johnny. "Watch where you're going Honey."

"Sorry Johnny," I muttered distractedly, still thinking over some things and ways of writing.

I walked the other way and stood in between Reed and Ben.

"The shields on the station _should_ protect us," Reed said, obviously responding to something his best friend had said.

"Should?" Ben repeated questioningly.

"It's amazing how little that actually reassures me," I frowned.

"What's the matter Ben? You getting paranoid in your old age," Victor interjected. "And Honey, I always thought you to be the do before you think kind of girl."

I bit my lip to keep a curse coming out and getting me fired. Ben stepped in front of me slightly in an almost protective way.

"Let's start loading those samples," Reed suggested quickly, trying to prevent a fight from breaking out. "Get your suit ready Ben. Honey, why don't you give him a hand."

We nodded carefully and turned to walk away but were stopped by his voice once again. "So I see you're still doing all the heavy lifting," Victor said, mainly speaking to Ben. But that was enough to make me grit my teeth and turn back to him angrily, along with Ben. He added to Reed, "Maybe you should have stayed in the lab. Field work never suited you."

"He does the talking, we do the walking," Ben said in a threatening tone. "Got it?"

"So take a walk," he replied quietly. I took a step forward but Ben's hand on my arm stopped me. "Actually, if you'll all excuse me I would like to borrow Susan for a moment."

We turned and walked out the doors, but I stopped as I passed Sue. "You don't have to be alone wit him if you don't wanna," I told quietly.

"It's okay," she smiled.

"Okay," I reluctantly let her go. "But remember those self defence classes I gave you."

She rolled her eyes as she remembered the time I made her listen to me as I told her how to fend off an attacker. I had been doing martial arts for the past 8 years and I was a black belt in Karate and Taykyando. I was also a master in Tai chi.

"Hey Victor!" I called to him as he was on the lower level. He looked at me with an annoyed expression. I ignored it and continued, "I know how to kill a man using only my thumb!"

Before I got to see his reaction, I was being pulled from the room by Johnny who was chuckling quietly.

We walked down the hallway and parted with Reed as he went to his science station. Ben, Johnny and I went to the place where Ben was going to enter outer space. While he and my childhood best friend prepared, I sat on my small desk and began to write some more.

I was halfway through the official draft when Johnny called to me, "Honey!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out," I replied as I got up and walked over, helping him put the complicated suit on Ben.

"So anyway," he said, obviously continueing with a conversation I had missed. "You got Victor; more money than God, stud of the year. And you got Reed; worlds dumbest smart guy, worth less than a postage stamp."

As he said this I grabbed the plant samples and attached them to Ben's belt, so they wouldn't fly way in 0 gravity.

"That's a real tossup," he added sarcastically. I scoffed and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't trouble your tiny little mind," Ben retorted. And I smirked.

"Don't wanted off now boy," Johnny ignored his comment as he stepped out of the chamber. I gave him a quick hug and stepped out to.

"_Securering airlock chamber_," a female's robotic like voice filled the room and the doors shut. Johnny and I both gave him a salute, then he did thumbs up fonzie style, while I blew him a kiss. Ben blew one back and gave Johnny a thumbs up in return.

When Ben was out into space, I sat back down in my chair. I didn't write though, just stared out at the stars. I felt eyes on me and looked to my left to see Johnny staring at me.

"What?" I asked with a smile.

"Nothing," he smirked. "You have grown up so much."

"Johnny, we're the same age," I remarked.

"Incorrect," he countered. "I'm exactly two months older than you."

"Oh of course," I murmured. "How could I forget."

He opened his mouth to say something else but before anything came out Reed ran in yelling frantically, "Ben, you need to get inside now!"

"What's going on?" Johnny asked.

"What's wrong Reed?" I stood up concerned.

"I 'aint done arranging your flowers yet egghead," the kind astronaut said.

"Ben turn around," he said to him through the communication device. I looked up and saw the cosmic storm heading towards us. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. If I didn't know how deadly it was, I would think it was beautiful. Mixtures of orange, yellow red, blue. It looked kind of light multicoloured lightening.

"Guys, I'm not going to make it!" he declared.

"Ben you gotta jump! It's the only way," Johnny cried.

"Do it Ben!" I all but screamed. He jumped and was forced into the doors of the airlock chamber. Reed and I watched in horror as he collapsed. Before I knew what was happening, the storm broke past the portal barrier and slammed into us all.

All that I could register in my mind was _cold_. It felt like I was made of ice. It was so incredibly cold it actually burned. I screamed as my body bended and twisted. The coldness was all I could think about before everything became black.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, this chapter has some slight bad language. You have been warned!**

I woke up to beeping noises. I scrunched up my nose like I always did when I was annoyed. I groaned and moved over slightly but I felt something tug at my wrist. I reached up to yank it away when a strong, warm hand stopped me, "Oh, no you don't."

I opened my eyes and saw Jonathan Storm smiling at me. I looked behind him to see an older man in a white coat checking the screen with some numbers and lines on it.

"Johnny?" I asked groggily as he helped me sit up gently. "Where the hell am I?"

"Quarantine," the guy I assumed was a doctor answered me. "At Victor Von Doom's medical facility."

I frowned but nodded.

"Well your vitals seem fine so in an hour or so you should be fine to get up and stretch your legs. Go down to the cafe and have some food," the Doc smiled kindly.

"Thanks, will do doctor..."I trailed off not knowing what to call him.

"Doctor William Jones," he replied before walking out.

"I'm so glad you're awake," Johnny said after a second.

"When did you wake up? How is everyone else?" I asked him quickly.

"I woke up an hour or so ago," he replied. "I think Reed woke up a bit after that but I haven't seen him yet. Sue and Ben are fine but still out cold."

I nodded, letting myself relax.

"That was pretty freaky, huh," he whispered quietly.

"You're not wrong," I sighed. "Do you remember anything?"

"Not really," he shook his head, a thoughtful look upon his handsome features. "I can only remember being super hot. Like I was on fire, being burned alive."

"That's strange," I murmured.

"Why?" he asked curiously.

"Well all I can remember is feeling the exact opposite," I explained. "I felt so cold it stung. Like I was frozen solid, I couldn't breathe or move."

We were silent for a moment before I asked him why he was in here, "Well I was just checking on my sister and on my way back when I passed your room. I came in and the Doc was already here so I asked him how you were. That's when you woke up."

"Oh, okay," I nodded, smiling.

"You know, you're the only one that storm effected physically," he mentioned offhandedly.

"What?" I froze and looked at him carefully.

"Nothing bad. Here check it out," he offered my a small mirror on my bedside table. I gazed into it but saw nothing different in my face, except that it was a little paler than usual. A dark blue streak caught my eye and I saw I had a whole bunch of streaks in my hair. They were all different shades of blue, there were even some white ones.

"That is so frigging cool," I grinned. Johnny chuckled.

"You wanna go snow boarding?" he asked me randomly. I looked at him strangely.

"Where?" I questioned, totally confused. He pointed out the window and I saw we were surrounded by snow covered alps. "Huh. Thanks but no thanks. I think I'm going to go get something to eat and maybe go for a swim."

"Okay, your loss," he sighed. I rolled my eyes as he got up and walked out. He paused at the door and turned around to say seriously, "I really _am _glad you're okay, Honey."

I gave him a small, sweet smile and he quickly left.

* * *

><p>I headed out of the cafeteria but stooped a few metres short of the door as I heard my name being called. I turned and saw Sue, Reed and Ben all about to sit at a table.<p>

"Oh Honey, thank God," Sue breathed as she hugged me fiercely and kissed my cheek in a sisterly way.

"Susan," I smiled and hugged her back just as tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay."

She pulled back and I was about to speak when another set of arms grabbed me. "Honey bee," Ben sighed and hugged me. I smiled at the pet name. I squeezed him back, laughing as he released me.

"Ben," I nodded happily. Reed and I hugged and I kissed his cheek. "I'm so glad you're all okay."

I got a chorus of 'You' too's'.

"What happened to your hair?" Reed asked curiously. I shrugged.

"I don't know, I just woke up like this," he looked like he wanted to question me further but thankfully let it go for the moment.

"Wanna join us?" Ben asked.

"Thanks but I just ate. I'm feeling a little warm so I figured I'd go take advantage of the pool," I replied. They nodded and thankfully let me go. When I got out of my personal bathroom after getting changed into my bikini, the Doctor was standing there waiting for me.

"Oh are you going for a swim?" he asked. I nodded happily.

"Yeah, I feel a little warm," I admitted. He frowned and told me to sit down for a second. He shoved a thermometer in my mouth and typed something on the computer. I glanced at my watch and the Doctor gasped. I looked at him, concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Your temperature is -150 degrees," he replied.

"Huh, that's weird," I muttered. "Oh well, I feel fine."

"This is serious, you need to stay in for-" I cut him off by standing up and walking out the door. I just felt like I simply had to be in the water right now. I got to the indoor pool room. It was quite a large area, with a big pool surrounded by glass walls. I smiled and put my towel on a chair. I saw a sign saying _'Pool Heated'_ and frowned. I was counting on it being cool. Oh well.

I dipped my foot it and sighed. It felt heavenly. I walked around to the deep end that had a small diving board. I stretched my arms and legs. I was wearing a small black bikini and wasn't afraid to show off the body I got from all that martial arts. I took a deep breath and dove in.

The water felt so incredibly good that I sighed while gliding through the water with ease. I was so comfortable that without thinking I took a deep breath in. My eyes widened as I realised I had taken a lung full of water in, but it felt just like breathing air, if not better. I took another experimental breath and found I did it again. Reality crashed down on my and I immediately put my head out of the water. I went to take a step in the direction of the edge but was stopped by something hard. I looked down and saw that the pool was now entirely ice. It was frozen solid, save for a small hole where I was standing. The pool was the exact same temperature to me as before. It didn't feel the slightest bit cold. My jaw dropped.

I heard familiar voices and looked up to see Sue, Reed and Johnny open the glass door and come in.

"I wonder if she was affect-" They stopped short as they saw me standing in the centre of a frozen pool.

"Um, what, ah?" stuttered Sue.

"It wasn't frozen when I jumped in about 10 seconds ago," I admitted. "And I think I was breathing underwater."

They stared at me for a few seconds, wondering how I was going to react before I grinned.

"It was AWESOME!" I yelled. Walked forward and found that as I walked, the little hole came with me, refreezing when I moved. They all looked shocked. I got to the edge and Johnny immediately reached down to help me out. I noticed that all he was wearing was a pink, fluffy jacket around his hips. I saw his toned stomach and shamelessly checked him out. Though all I was wearing was a bikini, so he was doing the same.

"Nice," he smirked and winked.

"You too," I winked back and bit my lip. His smirk widened.

"We need to find Ben," Reed spoke after a beat. We nodded and followed him and Sue out. Johnny started clicking his fingers.

"What _are_ you doing?" I asked him. But when I turned around he had a flame dancing on his fingers. "That's so cool."

"Can you do anything like that?" he asked smugly. I shrugged and held my hand out. I focused on cold thoughts and curled my hand into a fist. As I did so a light mist appeared around my hand. I squealed and Johnny's face dropped.

"See," I grinned. "I can do cool shit to!"

He clicked his fingers and his flame disappeared. He clicked them again and it came back. "Guys, look."

We ran up to them and showed them. Johnny turned his flame on and off while as I relaxed my hand, the mist evaporated, but when I curled it and focused, it reappeared. They stared at us with wide eyes.

"Now picture that," Johnny said, referring to his flame. "But everywhere. It was _everywhere!_ What?"

"And you saw what I did!" I told them overly excited. "How?"

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA," Reed reluctantly answered.

"Cool!" Johnny and I laughed together.

"You know what guys, I think I was flying!" he grinned.

"Oh my God that's awesome. I wonder if I can fly?" I mused while grinning manically.

When Johnny wouldn't stop turning his flame on and off, he and Sue got into a little yelling match. I created my mist again and pushed my hand forward. The mist rushed into the little flame, effectively extinguishing it. Johnny gave a a playful glare and I smirked widely. Suddenly there were loud noises coming from Ben's room.

We all tried to get in but it wasn't excepting the code. "Just break the glass, it can't be that thick!" Johnny exclaimed. But instead of that, we watched as Reed slid his arm under the door and unlocked it from the other side. When his arm finally came back and went back to it's normal size, my nose scrunched in disgust.

"That's gross," Johnny stated and I nodded in agreement while Reed gave us both an annoyed look. Suddenly there was a loud back and we all ran in to see the bed collapsed and a large hole in the wall.

"Look, look, look, look," Johnny ran over to the hole and pointed to some huge orange think running through the forest. "What is that thing?"

Before anyone could answer the creepy voice of Victor Von Doom came through the room, "What's going on? What happened in here?"

"Victor, are you feeling alright?" Sue asked.

"I'm fine, just a few scrapes," he brushed it off.

"Ben did this," Reed explained. "He's had some sort of reaction to exposure from the cloud."

"We all have different symptoms," Sue added. They continued to talk for a moment but I tuned out.

"I hope he's okay," I murmured to Johnny as we looked out the wall hole.

"Anybody got any ideas where the big guys going?" he asked and nodded to me.

"He's going home," replied Reed.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day we ended up in a cab looking for Ben. We were almost at the Brooklyn bridge. Reed was in the front seat while I sat in between Sue and Johnny in the back. We were dressed in casual clothes now I had on some dark blue jeans, black high heeled boots, a white camisole and a long sleeve black see through top. When we were about a quarter over the bridge, the car was stuck in a traffic jam. Confused, we got out and ran up ahead to see what was wrong.

It looked to be a major accident. "I wonder what's wrong," I muttered.

"What do we do now?" Sue asked.

"We're not gonna get passed these guys," Reed said. "But you could."

She looked confused for a moment before getting what he was asking her to do. "No!"

"Come on Sue," I pleaded. She sighed and concentrated. In a few seconds her body was completely invisible, but not her clothes, so they looked like they were floating.

"Sue, your clothes. Lose them," Reed whispered.

"Oh right," she said.

"This is so wrong," Johnny murmured to me. I smiled and giggled slightly, patting his arm. She was down to her bra and underwear when she became visible again. "Oh God."

"What?" she asked confused.

"Hey, you're wearing the lingerie set I got you for your birthday last year!" I smiled.

"Why would you buy her lingerie?" Johnny asked me.

"Because her sex life was seriously lacking," I hissed back.

"Honey!" she exclaimed, thinking she was still invisible.

"Uh, Sue," Reed coughed. She gasped and move to cover herself up. The older scientist checked her out.

"Wow you've been working out," he stated.

"Shut up!" she yelled. He pulled off his jacket and gave it to her. "Anymore great idea's? Why don't you strip down and have a hundred people stare at you!"

"I wouldn't mind if you did that," Johnny whispered to me. I smirked and rolled my eyes at him.

Sue went invisible again and stripped down fully. "I'm gonna need therapy," Johnny sighed.

"Let's go," Reed whispered. Johnny picked up her clothes and we followed Reed. Most people where staring at where Sue was distracting them but a few officers were looking around suspiciously. "Honey, cover."

"You got it," I grinned. I reached my hands out and mist began to appear around them as I curled them into fists. I concentrated harder and made it thicker and thicker.

"Good job, now come on," Reed hissed. We made our was through the barriers and met back with Sue as she got redressed.

"Just find Ben," he told us and we looked around for him. Sue got on a taxi and spotted him, she gasped.

"What?" I asked, she didn't answer. I looked over and we spotted him. Well I assumed it was him. He was a big, orange, rock thing.

"Mom?" Johnny and I looked to our right and saw a young girl of about 14 stuck. A gas tank was about to blow and Johnny was over and protecting her from the blast of fire with his body.

"Johnny!" I gasped, scared for him. Without thinking I thrust my hands forward and suddenly water came out of seemingly nothing and helped put out the fire. I pushed harder and some more came. Out of the corner of my eye I saw people yelling and pointing at me, but I didn't care. I looked beyond them and saw a massive firetruck sliding sideways towards us all. I acted quickly and aimed my focus at the front wheels of the truck. It stopped in an instant, not coming any closer as the wheels were frozen to the road. I breathed a sigh of relief. Johnny came over to me and patted me on the back.

"That was some pretty powerful stuff," he told me. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Good job."

"You too," I said softly.

* * *

><p>We were pulled over to the medical tent and checked out. We stayed there for a minute in silence until Johnny broke it.<p>

"Where are your ears?" he asked Ben. Ben glared at him. I was pacing and rolled my eyes at his words. My foot got caught on something and I stumbled. Much to my embarrassment, Johnny caught me. The second our hands met, a small bit of steam came off the connected skin and we flinched back. Reed looked at us with wide eyes.

"Do that again," he said. We looked at each other carefully and he held out his hand for me to take. It did and there was an almost inaudible hissing sound followed by a steady mass of steam.

"Wicked."

"Awesome."'

Johnny and I spoke at the same time, causing us to grin. Reed and Sue looked on in fascination. I looked into Johnny's light blue eyes and were soon lost in them. At his touch I felt heat running through my now naturally cool body. I loved it.

"Hey," came a voice front the entrance of the tent, causing Johnny and I to jump apart quickly. "There are some folks outside who wanna talk with you."

"We're not going public with this," Reed said seriously. "We're scientists, not celebrities."

"You, _you're_ scientist," I added to the dark skinned fireman as he looked at me. I smiled at him, "I'm a writer.'

Johnny chuckled beside me. "It's too late son," the guy said to Reed. "Look."

He went over and turned the T.V. on and showed us the news. There were several pictures of us with the words 'The Fantastic Five' written across the bottom of the screen.

"That's what they're calling you. The Fantastic Five."

"Oh my God," I squealed.

"Cool," Johnny enthused. We both went to head outside.

"No wait, where are you two going?" Sue asked us.

"We're gonna go talk to them," Johnny said as if it was obvious.

"No," she shot us down.

"Why not?" I asked. I wanted to go talk to the people with the camera's.

"We should think this through," she declared.

"Good idea," I nodded, backing away slowly.

"Brainstorm!" Her brother added and he grabbed my hand pulling me out. Though there was really no point. I was more than happy to go out there with him.

"_Get back here right now you two_!" Sue hissed. We stood in front of the hoard of press. They got louder, screaming questions at us. Johnny kept our hands attached and creating steam, making some people stare at us strangely, and held the other up to the crowd.

"Settle down!" he called. I smiled widely for the camera's.

"This is damn insane," I said to him quietly while laughing slightly.

"I know right," he replied, grinning just as huge. Then he spoke louder as the others caught up, "Can you believe this?"

"Which one of you is the leader?" the fireman from before asked.

"That would be me," Johnny declared as he puffed out his chest. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"No seriously," the guys chuckled. Johnny frowned. Sue pushed Reed forward. "You're on son."

Before he could say much, the reporters began screaming questions at us.

"What happened on the bridge?"

"How can you stretch?"

"Were you really on fire?"

"Can you really make and control water?"

"Why are your hands steaming?"

"Are you and the water chick dating?"

"Is it true you can fly?"

Johnny actually answered that one one, "Yeah I'm working on it. It's actually really difficult-"

Sue cut him off, "We actually don't know much more than you at this point. We will be going directly to out lab to diagnose our symptoms."

"Symptoms? Is this some kind of disease?" A reporter asked.

"No!" I cut in as I stepped forward with Johnny, our steaming hands still connected.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. This is not a disease," he continued. "If having special powers is a disease then yeah, we got it bad!"

I laughed and nodded.

"Why are your hands steaming like that?" another person asked.

"Fire and Ice," I replied, smirking as I raised our linked hands.

"Excuse me, that _thing_ doesn't look very fantastic," some older guys said into a microphone. Ben looked down sadly. I bit my lip.

"Ben Grimm is a true American hero," Reed started strongly.

"What he means is, every team needs a mascot!" Johnny covered. I giggled slightly as everyone laughed. He let go of my hand and slyly slipped it around my waist, his other arm sitting over Reed's shoulders. "A new day is dawning. The day of the Fantastic Five!"


	4. Chapter 4

Because Ben as so big, he had to ride in a small van. Sue and Reed took one police car, while Johnny and I took another. The whole ride there we joked around and laughed. The policeman driving the car kept getting up us because we kept making it steam. It felt really good to be friends with Johnny again.

When we arrived at the Baxter building, we got out of the car and smiled widely at the screaming fans. I giggled and waved. I even signed a few autographs. As we soaked it all up, we ran into Ben who was avoiding them all.

"Come on Ben," I smiled and patted him on the back.

"They wanna love you," Johnny added. As we waited for the elevator, Reed talked with the mailman, but I tuned out and spoke to Johnny.

"You seem to be loving all this attention," I commented quietly.

"So do you," he retorted.

"Touche," I smirked. He returned it. The elevator dinged and we entered as the doors opened. As we got in it creaked loudly and thumped slightly.

"Either we're moving really fast or not at all," Johnny stated. I laughed loudly but as soon as the _exceeds limited weight_ light came on the others looked at me stonily. I immediately ceased my laughter and shoved him slightly.

"God, you're so insensitive Johnny!"

"Hey," he ducked and took a step away smirking.

"I'll take the stairs," Ben sighed sadly. After a few seconds Johnny asked a good question.

"How come Ben can't turn it on and off like we can?"

"That's what we're here to find out," Reed explained.

"I mean, if it happened to him..." Sue trailed off.

"Are you saying that we might not be able to turn it off either?" I asked.

"That would save time," Johnny chuckled. I smiled but rolled my eyes.

"You don't really wanna walk around on fire for the rest of your life, do you?" Sue asked.

"Is that a trick question?" he retorted. I smirked again an bit my lip.

"Grow up," she snapped.

"Come on! Am I the only guy who thinks this is cool?" he inquired.

"I personally think this is awesome," I smiled. He fist pumped the air happily and I laughed.

As we got out of the elevator, Reed threw the mail on the table as he spoke, "We should stay here until we can define the extant of our changes. Figure out how to reverse them."

"Whoa," Johnny breathed as we saw all of the lab equipment and experiments.

"Holy crap!" My jaw dropped.

"Believe it or not, he lives here," Sue spoke. I gave a slight laugh.

"Of course he does," I replied as I caught up with my best friend. "It's basically nerd central in here."

"I have to warn you, it's going to be a little crowded in some area's," Reed yelled from the other side of the room. "So, what do you think?"

"I don't know Reed. I think you might be bringing your work home with you," Johnny commented, causing me to giggle. Reed laughed to.

"Come on, let me show you guys where you'll be staying," he told us and turned around. I was eager to see what would be my new room for the next few weeks.

"Honey," he gestured into a fairly small room. It was in need of a serious paint but was quite nice.

"I like it," I smiled at him.

"Good," he returned my warm smile and made to leave.

"Oh, Reed?" I stopped him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Would I be allowed to do this up myself. You know, just some new paint and stuff?" I asked hopefully.

"That's a great idea Honey. Go for it. It's probably best you have a project to keep you occupied here anyway. We could be here for a while."

I nodded, "Thanks Reed!"

"Don't mention it," he turned to Johnny who was in the doorway. "Johnny you're opposite Honey."

* * *

><p>After a week of testing, we were finally up to me. Reed made me put on my bathing suit (it was just my black bikini) and go to the observation room. We had done Johnny's tests first and since then the room had been cleaned up. A new chamber had been put in, but this time it was cold and water resistant.<p>

"Okay Honey, start by creating a thin mist and then continue to make it a heavy as you can," Reeds voice came through the speakers. I nodded up to where he, Sue, Johnny and Ben were all up in the control room. I slipped into the chamber and began to create the mist by focusing on the water in the air. It started out light and as I concentrated more it got thicker and heavier.

"Keep going," Reed instructed. I nodded and pushed forward. Suddenly I heard the sound of rain. I opened my eyes and saw the fog had become mini clouds and it was now raining. I laughed and focused even harder. After a few seconds, it was snowing. "Okay Honey, you can stop now."

I let the fog drop and the snow ceased as the clouds disappeared. They conversed for a moment and then spoke to me again. "Okay Honey, we wanna see if you can do what Johnny does," came Sue's voice. "Try and freeze from your core and let it out."

"And see if you can fly!" Johnny's enthusiastic voice came through the speakers.

"I'll try," I grinned.

I shut my eyes and felt the cold begin to ripple within me. After about a minute I opened my eyes and saw I was a foot off the ground. I squealed and broke my concentration, falling onto the floor of the chamber, "Ha! I can fly!"

"Not yet you can't," Sue said. I poked my tongue at her, even though she couldn't see it. After that we moved into another room that had a full tank of water, big enough for me to sit in, in it. As instructed by Sue and Reed, I got into it while they and the other two observed.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked as I sat on the edge.

"Well, you said you thought you could breathe underwater," Reed began. I grinned.

"Say no more, stretchy man," and with that I fully submerged myself in the water. I let out all my air as I sunk to the bottom and closed my eyes. I opened them and could see through them perfectly too. Taking a risk, I took in a deep lungful of water... and was fine. It was just like breathing air. I smirked and waved at them all. After a few minutes of testing my vitals, Reed signalled for me to get out.

Johnny handed me a towel and after I dried off, we sat in some chair while Reed explained what I can do.

"Well, your body is about 90% water. That's way over the average. You can manipulate anything water, though it probably works with any liquid. The reason you can create the mist and water out of thin air is because there is water in the air, just in vapour form. You harness it and can manipulate it. You are also impervious to cold. Obviously you can also freeze things. Your regular body temperature is lower than normal which is why you and Johnny create steam. Like Sue they seem to be tied to your emotion so when you get angry there's a good chance everything in your immediate area will freeze, so try to keep your anger under control. While you were in the chamber you were able to create a temperature close to 0 kelvin. There is no substance on earth that cold so as you can imagine... Try not to do it. Like Johnny and supernova."

I nodded. It was a lot to take in.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in the kitchen making some toast the next morning when I felt an unnatural chill come over me. I looked at Reed who was flicking through the morning paper. "It's a bit cold for early August isn't it?" I asked him. He nodded and rubbed his arms as the cold got worse. Suddenly there was a cracking noise and we looked at his glass of water on the table which was now frozen solid.

"Honey," we groaned at the same time and sped out of the room to find where she was. We found her at a table in the main room.

"Honey?" I asked as she was glaring at a bunch of flowers.

"Honey!" Sue yelled as she came out in a white bathrobe with shampoo in her hair. "You wanna explain to me why one minute I'm having a nice, warm shower and the next thing I know, it's hailing!"

"Sorry," she said distantly.

"Well what-" my sister's question was answered as Honey threw a crumple up ball of paper towards her. She unraveled it and read it. "Kyle."

"Who's Kyle?" I asked quickly, feeling slightly jealous. Though I don't know why.

"An ass-face," Honey replied, making me calm down. She took a few steps away then turned back around, stuck her hand out and curled it into a fist. The flowers began to wilt and die as the froze over. She kept it up for another few seconds and the pressure got to them. They exploded. Honey didn't even flinch, she just smirked in a slightly sadisfactory way before turning and walking out of the room.

I was confused, Sue looked symathetic and it was clear Reed didn't have the faintest idea what was going on.

LINE BREAK

Honey POV

"Our suits were exposed like us, do they can transform like us. Changing size on demand, becoming invisible, bearing temperatures as close to -500 degrees and remaining impervious to flame," Reed explained.

"Huh, you guys look like an 80's rock band," Ben laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Well I like them," I confessed.

"So do I," Johnny added looking me up and down. I winked at him and he smirked. What's a little harmless flirting between friends, right? "Their missing something though right? Needs a little spice."

"Agreed," I nodded.

"They're not costumes," Reed said sternly.

"You can't use your powers in public Johnny, Honey."

"You guys are worse than NASA," Johnny complained and I giggled. "Come on."

I followed him to the gaming room and we turned on the PS2.

LINE BREAK

It was around 9am when I was sitting in the kitchen talking to Ben about his first time in space. He was just squeezing the hell out of a bunch of oranges. He was about to drink it all but then Johnny walked in, grabbing the bowl as he passed, "Okay, let's make this fast. I got a lot places to be today. Oh wait, I don't go anywhere."

"Johnny, it's imperitive that we stay inside for the forseeable future," Reed sighed.

"I know, I know. But when you said that last time, my brain heard a week," Johnny snapped.

"Johnny, it's too dangerous for you to be in public," Sue tried to explain.

"You've been saying that for years," he replied making me laugh. He winked at me. He spoke again as he threw down a napkin with force, making it catch fire, "I'm so close to flying, I can taste it!"

"You can't fly," Sue laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Yet," he corrected.

"I can," I grinned. He rolled his eyes.

"Johnny, can you put that out now?" Susan asked him, clearly annoyed.

"Oh, crap," he exclaimed, only just now realising his little fire. He tried to pat it out, but that only resulted in making it worse. I sighed and moved my hand in an up motion, causing the contents of my glass of water to lift into the air. I then pushed it forward and the ball of floating water rushed forwards and dropped onto the fire, putting it out immediately. As I did so, Johnny turned around and glared at me. The entire front of his shirt was covered in water. I giggled.

"I'm going to build a machine to recreate the storm,"Reed admitted and showed us a digram. "The cosmic rays will travel from this generator, to this chamber."

"What, no pop-ups?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, that's probably the only way he's going to understand what you're saying," I stated seriously. He frowned and wacked me upside the head. "Jerk."

"If I can reverse the wave signal," Reed continued as if we hadn't interrupted.

"It will return us back to normal," Ben finished, nodding his approval.

"What are the risks?" Sue asked cautiously.

"Even a small miscalculation could increase out symptoms expedantially or perhaps even kill us."

"Wow, I didn't know Mr Optimistic was in the building," I spoke sarcastically.

"Now dying. That's bad right?" Johnny said from behind me. "I say we just let sleeping dogs lie guys."

"Agreed," I added.

"So how long until this contraptions up and running Reed?" Ben asked.

"I don't know, it's hard to say."

"How long Reed!"

"I don't know..."

"You don't know?" Ben cried angrily and stood up.

"You don't want this to get worse," he said calmly.

"Worse than that?" Johnny exclaimed with a laugh. I giggled quietly and nudged him. He smirked at me. Ben looked about ready to have our heads.

"Guys! Look, we're going to be stuck here for a while, so why don't we just try to get along. Okay?" Sue raised her voice with a motherly tone.

LINE BREAK

I was just setting up the paint at my door when an arm grabbed me and tugged me down the hall.

"Johnny, what the hell?" I asked.

"Shhhh," he shushed me and continued to pull me somewhere. I noticed he was holding a feather duster and some whipped cream in a can.

"Ben's asleep, isn't he," I grinned. He nodded and I gave a slight squeal of excitement before grabbing the can out of his hand. We reached the sleeping rock man and I ran around the other side of him, immediately spraying a decent amount in his open hand.

I then ran back around to the other side of the couch with Johnny. He smiled and ran the feather side of the duster over Ben's face. I rolled my eyes and took it from him, flipping it around the other way so the hard wood side was facing him. I gave it back to my partner in crime and he grinned, tapping his temple with his finger and pointing to me. I smiled back.

He ran it along his cheek and Ben's cream covered hand smacked right into the middle of his own face. Knowing he was about to wake up, we fell back laughing and ran.

"Johnny! Honey!" Ben screamed. Johnny's hand went to my waist to get me to go faster. It's very hard to run when you're laughing. We ended up in the hallway our rooms were in.

"That was awesome!" I giggled. He nodded.

"So what are you up to?" he asked as I walked passed him and into his room.

"I'm painting my room," I smiled as I opened one of his draws, revealing boxers. I shut that one and opened another. I smiled as I saw white button down shirts.

"And you're in mine why?" he asked, confused. I pulled one of the perfectly white shirts out and started to walk back into my room, "Because I don't have any smocks."

LINE BREAK

"Remind me why I'm doing this again," Johnny sighed as he helped me paint one of my walls a dark blue.

"Because you're extremely bored and want to help out a friend," I grinned. He rolled his eyes. We were both barefoot, wearing old jeans and both had on a white shirt of his.

"You know what I don't get," he said after a minute of painting in silence.

"There are only so many hours in day Johnny," I sighed teasingly.

"Shut up," I could hear his eyes roll. "I was going to say, why don't you just use your water bending to put the paint up?"

I shrugged, "I need something to keep me occupied. If I did that it would be done in a couple of minutes."

"I suppose you're right," he nodded.

"Oh please. Women 101: we're _always_ right," I laughed. "Then again, you know all about women. Don't you _player_."

He dropped his jaw while I giggled. He dipped his brush in the dark blue paint again and brushed my nose with it. I made a sound of disbelief and dabbed mine on his cheek. This time he was in disbelief. I laughed at him but he flicked his paint at me, I flicked mine at him. And so it continued. I had moved all the furniture out and put some fabric over the carpet.

5 minutes later found us covered head to toe in blue paint, practically wrestling each other, trying to get one another to stop. We were screaming and laughing. Suddenly he gave me a slightly had push and we ended up on the floor. He was lying on top of me laughing, and I was giggling from under him. After a minute though, our chuckles and giggles subsided and I was left caught in his light blue eyes.

Unconsciously my head started to lean up as his started coming down closer. When our lips were about 3cm apart, the door opened and Reed walked in, his eyes widening at the sight. Johnny basically flew off me with wide eyes. I'm sure mine were the same. It was then I realised the room was filled with steam.

Reed, as oblivious as always just said, "I need a blood sample from both of you."

Then he walked out. I looked at Johnny, smirked and bended all the blue paint off me and throwing it on the wall. I didn't have a speck of blue on me (except my always blue streaked hair) and walked out the room.

"Dammit Honey!" he yelled while I laughed.

LINE BREAK

**Johnny POV**

I was walking out of my room and heading to the lounge room, when I heard music coming from Honey's room. Curiousity got the best of me and I looked into her now finished room. The walls were all different shades of blue. Her door was the darkest. She was sitting on her light blue cover of her bed, with a red guitar in her hands. She was strumming it, singing softly, then stopping to sing and play some more.

"You're still writing music?" I asked, surprised. When we were kids, she was always writing songs and making videos. She was really good. I guess I just assumed she grew out of it.

"Oh, hey Johnny," she smiled. I tried not to think back to the almost kiss the other day. "Yeah, I'm still writing. I love it."

"Can I hear something?" I asked. She shook her head. I came in and sat on her desk chair, "Please."

She rolled her eyes but flicked through her book until she found something she liked. "I wrote this when we first got here," she said quietly.

_Does what I'm wearing seem to shock you?_

_Well that's okay_

_'Cause what I'm thinking about you_

_is not okay_

_Got it on my mind to change my ways_

_But I don't think I can be anything other than me_

_I don't think I can be anything other than me_

_Do you have a light, can you make me feel alright_

_There's plenty of light to go around_

_If you think it's right when you hit me to the ground_

_Well light me up when I'm down_

_Light me up when I'm down_

_Does what I'm saying seem to haunt you?_

_Well that's okay_

_'Cause what I'm saying about you_

_Is not okay_

_Got it on my mind to change my ways_

_But I don't think I can be anything other than me_

_I don't think I can be anything other than me_

_Do you have a light, can you make me feel alright_

_There's plenty of light to go around_

_If you think it's right when you hit me to the ground_

_[| From: . |]_

_Well light me up when I'm down_

_Light me up when I'm down_

_Light me up when I'm down_

_Light me up when I'm down_

_Does what I'm taking seem to bother you?_

_Well that's okay_

_'Cause I can take it all without you_

_And I'm okay_

_Got it on my mind to change my ways_

_But I don't think I can be anything other than me_

_I don't think I can be anything other than me_

_Do you have a light, can you make me feel alright_

_There's plenty of light to go around_

_If you think it's right when you hit me to the ground_

_Well light me up when I'm down_

_Light me up when I'm down_

_Light me up when I'm down_

_Light me up when I'm down_

_Light me up when I'm down_

_Light me up when I'm down_

_Light me up when I'm down_

_Light me up when I'm down_

"Wow, you got really good," I said, surprised.

"Well, it's been 10 years," she rolled her eyes. "But thank you."

LINE BREAK

Honey POV

Johnny walked from the kitchen holding a glass of bubblegum cordial with a squewer in it, and a bag of popcorn he was popping with his hand heat.

"Here you go," he smiled as he handed me the glass. "As ordered."

"Thanks," I smiled. My hand wrapped around the glass and within seconds, the contents was frozen solid. I grinned and used the squewer to pull it out. "Instant icey pole."

"That's so cool," he said wistfully.

"I know!" I enthused.

So we sat watching the X-games. It was awesome. We kept laughing whenever somebody fell.

"We gotta get outta here Hon," he sighed. "Wanna come to the X-games with me?"

"I'm good," I rolled my eyes. "You deserve a break. Go, I'll cover for you."

"You're the best," he jumped up excited. He kissed me on the cheek and ran from the room. I blushed lightly.

It was barely an hour later that Johnny appeared on screen. I grinned as he waved into the camera, knowing I was watching. He did this amazing jump, with this insane perfect lift. I clapped even though I knew he couldn't hear me. After some incouraging words from the presenter, Johnny decided to be an idiot and flame on while in the air. I stood up in worry as he came crashing to the ground, but after a few seconds, he got up and revealed his blue suite. Identical to the one I was wearing under my clothes. I grinned, but my relief was short lived as the rest of the team barged into the room.

"He didn't," Sue bit out.

"Oh yes he did. Flame boy never listens. I know you had something to do with this Honey," Ben growled.

"Fine, yes. Okay I knew he went, hell I encouraged him. It's not that big of a deal," I shrugged. Before they could yell at me some more, Johnny was talking on the T.V.

"What did he do to his uniform?" Susan asked angrily as she spotted the silver and grey 5 on his chest. I glanced at Reed and we shifted uncomfortably, making sure our own were covered.

"So Johnny I've got to ask, what's with this outfit?" the chick interviewing him asked.

"Yeah, it's sort of armani meet astronaut," he replied.

"So what are your super hero names?"

"They call me the Human Torch," he smiled charmingly. "Ladies call me Torch."

I felt jealousy eat at me as I saw all the girls fawning over him. I bitt my lip. I did _not_ have a crush on the Human Torch. I had known him since I was 3. That would be weird.

"What about the rest of the team?"

A picture of Sue came up on the screen. "That's the Invisible Girl," he named Sue.

"Girl?" she asked, disgusted.

"What about your leader Reed Richards. I hear you call him Mr Fantastic."

"Could have been worse," Ben decided. I nodded.

"I guess," Reed allowed with a shrug and sigh.

"Is it true what they say about him. That he can expand any part of his anatomy."

I wrinkled my nose in disgust at the comment from my place sitting sprawled out on the couch.

"Well I've always found him to be a little limp," Johnny replied. I bit my lip to keep from giggling. Reed looked upset.

A picture of me came up on the screen. I was smiling, my hair blowing in the wind.

"What about her? Honey Valentine."

Johnny smiled almost fondly as he looked up at my picure.

"That's the lovely Shiver," he said. I grinned, I loved the name.

"Oh, and are the rumours true. Are you and Shiver dating?" a picture of our steaming joined hands appeared.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Johnny smirked. Everyone 'ooohhhhh'd' My jaw dropped and my hands curled into fists. I can't believe him. Reed, Ben and Sue all looked at me in shock.

"What? NO!" I stood up. "He's lying, I swear."

I was really starting to regret letting him go now.

"What is that, what do you call that thing?" A picture of Ben was brought up.

"That's it. The Thing," he declared. He all looked at Ben sadly. "You think this is bad, you should have seen him before."

"Okay, now I'm gunna kill him," Ben growled.

"I'll help," I snapped and followed him out.

While the rest of the team took the car, I decided to give flying a try. I let the cold fill me up. When I opened my eyes, I saw I was high off the ground. I laughed slightly and powered up further. Before I knew it I was flying quickly through the city until I got to the X-games. I had been distracted by the feel of flying, so I got there shortly after the others. I dropped right in front of Johnny making his eyes widen and him take a step back.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled. He shifted uncomfortably for a second before brushing past me. That pissed me off. Everyone gasped as a cold fog began to gather around their feet.

"Where's my ride?" he asked. Suddenly a ball of crushed metal dropped in front of him. I smirked. Way to go Ben. Then the license plate came out of nowhere and hit him in the head. My smirk widened.

"You think that's funny Pebbles?" Johnny yelled.

"I did," I mumbled, and he glanced at me darkly.

"Johnny!" Sue yelled, stepping in front of him.

"What?" he snapped.

"You gave us names? You don't think! So now you're the face of the Fantastic 5?"

"A face that's about to be broken!" Ben's gravely voice spoke.

"Ben," I warned. The mist intensified.

"This isn't permenant Johnny," Reed stepped in between them and spoke. "We need to be careful until we're normal again."

"What if I don't wanna be normal? I didn't turn into a monster."

Ben made to punch him and I squealed in fear, but he stopped at the last second. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Johnny, say you're sorry!" Sue demanded. Instead of doing that, he threw a flame or two at him. I face-palmed.

"That's it tinkerbell, you wanna fly? Then fly!" As Ben punched him, Reed stepped between them. It softened the blow and made Johnny fly back into a bilboard. It caught on fire. He glared and jumped down, fully prepared to try and beat the crap out of Ben.

"Wait a minute guys," Sue panicked.

"Johnny!" I warned. He continued to stalk forward. At the last second Sue and I jumped between them. Susan closest to Ben, a forcefield stopping him. I was closest to Johnny, a wall of water immediately up to chest height.

He kept his gaze on Ben but I could tell he was backing down. I evaporated the water and walked over to the billboard. I created some more water and was sure to put it out before it esculated. I went back to Reed and the Torch angrily.

"What if it's some higher calling?" Johnny said strongly.

"A higher calling like getting girls and making money?" Reed quipped.

"Is there any higher?" Johnny smirked. My core body temperature instantly dropped at his comment. There was a sound like ice cracking and everyone gasped as they looked down to see a thin layer of ice appearing on the pavement. "You know what Reed, this is who we are. Accept it. Or better yet, enjoy it."

Reed sighed and walked off. I just stood there with my arms crossed. Johnny turned to me and frowned.

"What's up with you? You're the one who let me go," he reminded me. I nodded.

"I let you go so you could have some fun. Not so you could say such horrible things about us on television," I hissed stonily.

"I didn't say anything bad about you," he defended himself. I rolled my eyes.

"No, you just made out like we were dating," I snarled. By now the the air was so clod that people's breath was coming out as visible mist, even though the sun was shining high in the sky. The crowd surrounding us looked intriuged at our fight.

"So? It's not like we are?" He looked confused, apparently he didn't know what he had done wrong with me.

"Then why did you say it?" I yelled. I shook my head and went to walk away, but his hand on my wrist stopped me. People stared at our connected skin as it steamed.

"Come on Honey," he begged. My anger swelled again and I made made core body heat as cold as I could. He jumped back with a small yelp of pain and lit his hand on fire to warm it up. He looked up at me with an unreadable expression on his face and I just frowned. I let the cold fill me up and I took off into the sky.


	6. Chapter 6

I flew around for a while before deciding to let off some steam at my favourite bar, 'The Party Booth'.

I walked in and sat down at the bar. "Hey Honey," said a familiar voice to my left.

"Sam!" I exclaimed happily, hugging one of my close friends who also happened to own the bar. When we pulled away he smiled.

"Wow, you really are Shiver," he said. I frowned. Word traveled fast.

"That would be me," I sighed. I looked up to the stage and bit my lip as I saw there was nobody playing.

"You know, you haven't played in a while," Sam said as he went behind the bar to make my favourite drink. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I wasn't sure. I was feeling really conflicted when it came to Johnny. He was so sweet to me one minute. Then he goes and be's a jerk. I sighed again, "I suppose it would calm me down."

"You know it will," he winked and I laughed. I followed him up to the stage as he spoke into the mike. I loved this bar. It had sort of an old feel to it, but when Sam wanted to it became wild and fun. Sam introduced me into the mic. as I strapped on one of the guitars. "Now we have a very special guest here tonight. She's a good friend of mine who's been coming here for the past 5 years. Her name's Honey Valentine, but you might know her better as Shiver from the Fantastic 5!"

"Hey guys," I smiled faintly as I heard cheers from people I had seen here a lot. "I haven't played here in a while. As I'm sure most of you know, it's been a hectic few months. I wrote this song a few days ago. I hope you like it."

_I spend my life _

_Trying to do things right _

_But all I do is fall to my face, with my hands and my hips so many times _

_But then I learned _

_After being burnt _

_To get back up, push straight on, stop the tears, people move on-ooon _

_Well it's alright to be myself _

_Now I've learned to stand _

_Well it?s okay to be just who I am _

_I've spent years really hatin' me _

_Longing to be friends _

_Now I hope that you can understand _

_This Is Who I Am _

I was so into the music that I didn't even notice a certain Human Torch watching me.

_Now when life gets tough _

_I'm quick to hurry up _

_I run all day, I run through the night, I'll break down walls, I'll hit up high _

_I don't care if I'm fat, _

_Or if you think my clothes are bad _

_Yet I can go to sleep at night, I'm a good person and I'll get by-yyy _

_Well it's alright to be myself _

_Now I've learned to stand _

_Well it?s okay to be just who I am _

_I've spent years really hatin' me _

_Longing to be friends _

_Now I hope that you can understand _

_This Is Who I Am _

_I need someone someone someone someone like me _

_You deserve deserve,deserve to have me _

_Cause our world keeps spinning _

_And you don't try to turn it _

_Refrain: _

_Well it's alright to be myself _

_Now I've learned to stand _

_Well it?s okay to be just who I am _

_I've spent years really hatin' me _

_Longing to be friends _

_Now I hope that you can understand _

_This Is Who I Am _

_Yeaaaaaaaaaaah, yeaah yeah _

_This is who I am _

_Ooh, take a breather this is who I a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-am_

I finished with the sound of cheers and applause filling my ears. I smiled slightly and bit my lip. I thanked everyone and got down, walking back over to the bar. I sat down and Sam handed me a beer. I sighed and took a sip.

"Awesome song," Johnny's voice came from beside me. I didn't even acknowledge his presents. "I'm sorry."

"Are you really?" I asked.

"I am," he said seriously. I nodded.

"Do it again and I'll freeze your heart," I replied. He stiffened for a second before smirking.

"Besties?" he asked. I laughed a little and rolled my eyes.

"Besties."

LIINE BREAK

I laughed with Johnny we walked down the pavement. We had just been talking and hanging out for the past few hours. It was good. He was just about to say something when we looked up to see the lights up the top of the Baxtor Building flashing. We exchanged a look.

"Go," Johnny urged. I nodded.

"Meet you there," I told him and I took off into the sky with a trail of icey mist following after me. I arrived to see a passed out human Ben sprawled out against the wall.

"Ben!" I yelled just as Sue ran in.

"Ben!" She exclaimed and we ran to help him sit up.

"Sue, Honey!" Jonny called out as he ran in.

"Guys, the machine worked!" Sue exclaimed. "Give us a hand!"

"Ben!" he yelled in surprise. The second he was upright I grabbed him in a hug.

"Ben, your Ben!" I screamed.

"What happened big guy? We leave you for 5 minutes," Johnny breathed.

"The machine. Vic used it on himself," Ben told us. "He was effected by the cloud like us."

"Where's Reed?" Sue asked, thouroughly concerned.

"Vic must have taken him."

"Oh my God," I sighed. Johnny wrapped an arm around my shoulders. We all looked up to see a huge whole in the wall on the next level. I frowned. We got up and went out to the balcany to look for clues, Johnny's arm moved down to my waist as we walked. It wasn't a sly move, more of an absent minded one. I bit my lip, all I was wearing was my Fantastic 5 uniform.

All of a sudden there was a loud crash and we looked over at the Doom building and saw a heat missle coming straight for us. We all looked at Johnny who looked down at himself, "Oh no."

"We gotta get out of here," Sue yelled.

"I can't freeze it. It's course is set straight for us," I panicked.

"I got an idea," Johnny declared. He was looking at the street below. No! He didn't know ow to fly yet.

"Don't you dare!" I all but shrieked, freaking out.

"Don't even think about it," Sue growled. Johnny reached over and kissed my cheek.

"Never do."

"Johnny NO!" she yelled.

"Johnny!" I screamed as he leaped over the edge. He fell to the bottom but caught fire at the last second, flying up and away. The missile followed him.

"Honey!" she turned to me immediately.

"On it," I nodded. I jumped over the edge, the now familiar chill filling me up as I was boosted forward by the cold mist. I flew as fast as I could, going at break neck speeds to try and catch up with him. I propelled forward as he came into sight. "Johnny!"

He looked back at me with wide eyes as I came up beside him, "What are you doing?"

"Saving your ass!"

We continued to fly, leading the missile out of the city. I smiled as I got an idea when the water came into sight.

"Johnny," I yelled to get his attention. "Get into the water!"

"What? No way!" he screamed back.

"Johnny! Now! I'll be right here to save you!"

He frowned, but lit up a garbage barge and fell into the water. The second I saw it had hit, I dived into the water after Johnny. He was trying to swim up to the surface but was having trouble. He was losing consciosness and fast. Taking deep breaths to calm myself, I swam after him. Darting through the water quick as a shark, I reached him. Pulling him to the surface. I couldn't fly while carrying him, the temperatures my body reached would kill him in an instant, freeze his blood.

I tried to use the currant to push us to the edge. It took a minute or two, but we were finally there. I pulled him up onto the bank and patted his cheeks, trying to get him up.

"Johnny. Come on Johnny. Wake up and look at me!" I yelled at him. My eyes started to water. He wasn't breathing so I started resusitation. 1, 2, 3, 4 and breathe. 1, 2, 3, 4 and breathe. On the third time I press my lips to his, I felt them move in sync with mine. For a moment I forgot that he had just nearly drowned and I put my hands in his hair and continued to kiss him. I felt his arms encircle my waist and I knew we were probably steaming like crazy. After about a minute, we pulled back and stared into each others eyes.

"Thank you," he smiled softly. He reached his hands up and brushed something freezing and wet of my cheeks. I had been crying.

"Don't mention it," I whispered back. I stood up and held my hand out to him. He grasped it tightly and I helped him to his feet. "We need to get going."

"Okay," he stretched a little.

"Are you going to be able to fly again?" I asked carefully.

"I'll be fine," he insisted. I bit my lip but decided to let him fly.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" I gave him a teasing smile and let go of his hand. The comforting cold swept over me and I flew into the air. Johnny stayed on the ground and stared at me for a second before flaming on and catching up to me.


	7. Chapter 7

"You three are pathetic!" we heard Victor growl as we came into hearing range. Johnny sent a flame ball at him while I iced his feet to the ground.

"You missed us!" Johnny glowered at him. Victor looked to me and I flipped him of, making Johnny smiled slightly.

"Had a little relapse, huh?" he said to Ben.

"Welcome back," I smiled warmly. He nodded. So we all stood in a line facing Doom. Ben, Reed, Sue, me and Johnny.

"This is going to be fun!" Victor exclaimed cheerfully. He put his arms arms up and gathered electricity from every surrounding source. Then he started firing bolts at us. One hit Johnny, making me scream. He then turned on me. As the electricity went through me I felt like I was on fire. Instead of traveling through me like it did with the others, it seemed to have more of an effect on me. It stayed in my body as he added more. I screamed louder as I was forced to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Johnny yelled at him. Rage clear in his tone.

"Don't you all know? Water conducts electricity!" he laughed. I screamed again as the pain intensified. It suddenly stopped as Reed threw a mailbox at him. Johnny helped me up.

"Are you okay?" he asked fearfully. I nodded weakly. I wasn't okay. I felt like jelly, and my whole body ached. But I wasn't about to tell him that. He looked doubtful but I ignored him and turned away, facing Doom again.

"Johnny, supernova!" Reed instructed.

"I thought we agreed that was bad!" he replied.

"Now!" Reed yelled. Johnny flew up, circling around Doom so it made a tornado of fire. I took a step back and cringed as my body rejected the intense heat.

"Flame on kid," Ben muttered fondly. I smiled. He glanced at me and smiled back. Johnny flew out of the force field Sue was making, landing next to me and breathing heavily. I helped him up as we looked to see Doom's status.

"Is that the best you can do? A little heat?" he almost smirked.

"Time for your lesson," Reed called. "Chem 101. What happens when you rapidly cool hot metal?"

"Wait, what?" I asked, scared. I was still exhausted from being electrocuted.

"Honey, 0 kelvin!" Reed yelled.

I whimpered but obeyed. I created water out of the air and rushed it forward so it swirled around doom. He continued to walk slowly closer.

"Colder Honey!" Reed yelled.

"I'm trying!" I screamed. I grunted in pain as I tried to go colder. I brought my body heat right down and added that too. Finally, just when I thought I was going to pass out, he stopped, rusted in place. I fell to my knees. Johnny caught me before I could face plant. He led me over to the others as the crowd came in and cheered for us loudly. I smiled at them weakly.

"Man, I love this job," Johnny sighed happily, a steaming arm around my waist.

"Job, huh?" Ben asked. We all looked to Reed.

"Well we do have the suits."

* * *

><p>"Ladies, your drinks," Sam smiled at us as we took them from him greatfully.<p>

"I don't think we need another," Alicia giggled.

"Just one more," Sue smiled.

"Come on Alicia," I grinned as I handed her glass of champagne to her carefully. Alicia was Ben's date for the night. She was the type of person you instantly got along with, even though she was blind. Her, Sue and I glued instantly.

"Okay," she allowed, sipping it slowly.

"Hey, there's our boys," Sue smiled. As we headed over I was stopped and dragged into a corner by a familiar warm hand.

"Johnny!" I laughed in an annoyed tone. He chuckled.

"Honey bee," he greeted.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that you look exceptionally beautiful tonight," he smirked flirtatiously. I smiled back. We had been heavily flirting ever since the kiss. We hadn't kissed since but the tension was definitely there. I glanced down at my small dark blue mini dress and white, high heeled leather boots. They went nicely with my blue and black streaked hair.

"Why thank you Mr Storm. You don't look to bad yourself," I winked. I looked over at Reed and Sue. Reed had approached me a few days ago, asking me if it would be okay for him to propose to my best friend. I had said yes so I went with him to pick out a ring. I knew he was going to do it tonight. He looked over and caught my eye. I nodded to him with an encouraging smile and mouthed 'now'.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He's doing it now!" I squealed quietly and pulled him over to them.

He and Sue headed to the deck. Everyone quietly watched as he sweetly proposed and she said yes.

"Aw, she's kissing him," Ben cooed as they kissed. I squealed loudly as she blushed and ran over to hug her tightly. I looked at Johnny over her shoulder and he was wearing a massive grin.

We all walked back to the group.

"Hey," Ben said to Johnny. He looked at him curiously. "No more wise cracks about the way I look."

"Hey," Johnny patted him on the back and inconspicuously winked at me. "Call me Mr sensitivity."

Then he turned and made his way through the crowd yelling, "Okay, wide load coming through, everybody move. He's huge!"

I laughed loudly as Ben chased him out onto the deck where he flamed on and flew into the air.

"Show off!" Ben screamed while I just smiled up at him fondly while he made a large 5 in the sky, followed by a large circle. I laughed as he saluted me as he passed. How on earth had I fallen in love with someone so insane?

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed it so far! This isn't the end of the story. I'm going to do the years in between this and Silver Surfer. Keep reading!**


End file.
